It is well known in the agricultural area that, in order to obtain an optimum crop yield, it is desirious to plant a predetermined number of seeds per acre. Under-population will typically result in decreased yields, while over-population results in increased seed costs, barren and weak stalks, and decreased yields.
The desired plant population is determined by the type and variety of plants to be planted, row width, plant spacing, etc. For example, soybean varieties typically fall into the following three catagories: (1) indeterminate (tall plants), (2) determinate (semi-dwarf plants), and (3) semi-determinate (bush-type plants). Each requires a different plant poplulation per acre in order to obtain the optimum yield.